No es amistad
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: UA: No eran amigos, al menos no cercanos, y Lyserg había llegado a la conclusión de que era porque estaban supuestos a ser más que eso. HaoLys


Shaman King © alguien que no soy yo (olvidé su nombre de nuevo XD)

El título: FAIL :S

Advertencias: shonen-ai, por ahora...

Setting: High School UA

* * *

><p><em><strong>NO ES AMISTAD<strong>_

No eran amigos, no necesariamente. Habían sido asignados a la misma habitación junto con Luchist (sujeto raro), al menos hasta que este dejó la escuela hace dos años. No se llevaban mal, de hecho (se llevaban) muy bien. Se veían poco y hablaban todavía menos, principalmente a causa de las distintas obligaciones y deberes, como clubes y todo eso. Su abismal diferencia de gustos los había situado en el club de lectura y el de atletismo respectivamente. Además de que cada uno estudiaba con sus propios amigos en sus propios puntos de encuentro. El uno paraba casi siempre en la cafetería o la azotea, mientras que el otro prefería los jardines y la biblioteca. El uno casi siempre llegaba tarde a dormir, e igualmente tarde se levantaba, mientras que el otro dormía temprano y temprano salía. Pero cuando el uno necesitaba que se le cubriese en su ausencia de noches enteras el otro era lo suficientemente amable para cubrirlo, o cuando el otro necesitaba algún favor que incluyese excusas y autorizaciones falsas, el uno se las conseguía.

Pero no eran amigos, al menos no cercanos. Lyserg había llegado a la conclusión de que era porque estaban supuestos a ser algo más que solo amigos.

La Academia había sido su segundo hogar desde hacía mucho. No era que no le agradase su casa, pero la inestabilidad que reinaba bajo el techo de sus padres a veces podía llegar a ser bastante insoportable. Además el internado era bastante amigable. Claro que no era amigo de todos, en especial por ser como era de disciplinado, pero ahí estaban sus amigos y el campus en sí era agradable. Por ello solo regresaba a casa por vacaciones de navidad y de verano. A veces incluso solo a fin de año si el panorama, que las cartas de su madre le ofrecían, no le anunciaba nada bueno. Lyserg había asistido a ese internado desde su primer año de primaria, pero Hao Asakura recién había llegado hace tres años, a mediados de octavo grado y había flechado en un solo instantes los corazones de media escuela. Lyserg no había estado en esa lista en ese momento, pero luego asignaron a Hao a su habitación, que tenía todavía una cama libre, y Lyserg se vio obligado a conocerlo. Había pensado desde el principio que era un completo cretino, y no se había equivocado. Hao era arrogante, prepotente y despreciaba a todo aquel que no fuese él mismo. Lyserg detestaba ese tipo de personas, y ahora vivía con una así.

Sin embargo, si algo había que Hao podía hacer sin falla ni falta alguna, aparte de irritar a la gente, era enamorarla. Y Lyserg tarde o temprano o tuvo que caer.

Pasó medio año, Luchist no apareció al entrante y ambos quedaron _solos_ en aquella habitación del sexto piso. Lyserg no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse por aquello. De ahí pasaron dos años y medio, tiempo en el que Lyserg aceptó el hecho de que había que soportarse, y en el que también Hao comprendió que el "verdecito" no era tan antisocial y amargado como parecía.

Pero aún así no llegaron a ser completamente amigos.

Hao era el deportista estrella; Lyserg, el alumno honorario, y cada uno era popular a su manera. Ninguno sufría de antisocialismo, pero tampoco parecían sentir un enorme deseo de formar una amistad entrañable con su compañero de clase.

-Oye Lys, ¿qué tanto miras por la ventana?

El aludido alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Manta.

-Nada, nada -se apresuró a responder al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza-. Solo me distraje un poco...

Aquel era su décimo año en la Academia, la cual abarcaba todos los años desde primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. Y el próximo año se graduaría. Lyserg no quería ni pensar en eso. Para empezar que no tenía ni idea de qué quería hacer luego. Ir a la universidad, claro, y ser algún día un famoso detective al igual que su padre. Sonaba bastante a cliché, pero así era. Pero aún así... Lyserg tenía esa pequeña duda anidando en él. No dudaba del oficio que se había escogido, era solo que... Bueno, no tenía idea, pero algo le estaba molestando cada que pensaba en su futuro.

Faltaba poco para vacaciones de invierno. Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y después de eso venía año nuevo. Pero antes todavía habría que superar los exámenes de fin de bimestre, lo cual activaba como siempre el instinto depredador en los profesores. Lyserg y sus amigos se pasaban buena parte de la tarde estudiando, o por lo menos tratando, ya que la mitad de las horas se les iban en payasadas, bromas y conversaciones que tenían que ver con todo lo ajeno a sus materias. En realidad no había tanta necesidad de estudiar, ya que con prestar atención en clase y hacer las tareas bastaba.

En la última carta de su madre, esta le había pedido que volviese a casa por fiestas y él estaba redactando en ese momento su respuesta. Esperaba tener todavía suficiente dinero para comprarle algo a sus padres y a su abuela. Supuso que sería buena idea ir a su dormitorio revisar cuánto le quedaba.

-Oigan, creo que ya me voy a mi cuarto. Nos vemos en la cena -dijo, a lo que Manta, Jeanne y sus demás amigo sin rostro ni nombre asintieron.

La chica le dedicó todavía una sonrisa, advirtiéndole que realmente fuese y no se saltease la comida de nuevo. Lyserg solo se rió, haciendo un gesto con la mano, y salió de la biblioteca con sus cosas bajo el brazo, regresando a los dormitorios, donde subió hasta su piso.

-Malditas escaleras -gruñó cuando había llegado por fin.

Soltó un suspiro mientras abría la puerta, pero enmudeció instantáneamente al ver que no estaba solo. Hao alzó la mirada, primero extrañado, pero luego sonrió. Mas no dijo nada. Lyserg soltó una risita algo nerviosa y cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose a su lado de la habitación. Se quitó la chalina, la cual se había olvidado de dejar abajo en el recibidor. Se sobó las manos, tratando de entrar un poco en calor. A pesar de haber corrido desde la biblioteca hasta ahí, de haber subido seis pisos a pie y de la considerable temperatura que había en el interior de los dormitorios, todavía sentía su cuerpo y miembros entumecidos.

-Sí que hace un frío endemoniado -dijo de pronto Hao, sorprendiéndolo.

Reaccionando a tiempo, Lyserg dio una respuesta satisfactoria, tratando de no tartamudear demasiado. Hao se rió, pasando una página de su revista. Lyserg permaneció unos segundos sin moverse, con la mirada clavada en sus manos blancas y temblorosas.

Pudo oír perfectamente como Hao se ponía de pie de su cama y caminaba por la habitación. Su mente chillaba y jugaba con él, insistiendo en que se estaba acercando a él, pero reprimió el impulso de sacudir la cabeza y reclamarse a sí mismo a gritos, que dejase de hacerse ilusiones estúpidas.

-Voy por algo caliente de beber, ¿quieres que te traiga, hmm? -susurró el atleta a centímetros de su oído y Lyserg casi se murió de un paro.

-¿Q-qué cosa? -logró articular a penas, dándose una vuelta brusca y torpe.

Hao le sonrió, algo _demasiado_ cerca de su rostro.

-¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? -ofreció amablemente-. Estoy bajando a la cocina...

El de cabello asintió rápidamente y Hao tuvo que reprimirse otra risa.

Lyserg era todo un tema para él.

-Bueno entonces voy...

Y se fue. Lyserg permaneció petrificado en su lugar, hasta que finalmente se llevó una mano a la oreja, sintiéndola todavía congelada.

¿Qué coño había sido ESO?

No hizo nada por otro par de segundos más, hasta que finalmente se recuperó. Se sentó sobre su cama, que, con lo perfectamente tendida que estaba, contrastaba violentamente con la de su compañero de habitación. Su cama nunca la tendía, y en ese momento aquello le hizo preguntarse si así se conservaba mejor el aroma de Hao en las sábanas. Se cacheteó por eso, sacudiendo la cabeza luego. ¿¡Pero qué pensaba! ?

Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, prestando atención a cualquier ruido o sonido que proviniese del otro lado de la puerta. Nada. Era como si estuviese solo ahí. Y eso que ya estaba oscureciendo.

Eran las cinco y en dos horas más servirían la cena. No le gustaba que en invierno los días fuesen más cortos, prefería el verano y los días largos, pero eso no venía al tema.

Rendido ante las sensaciones, se dejó finalmente caer sobre la cama. Soltó un gruñido, reprimiéndose a sí mismo por sobreactuarlo todo. Aunque no le encontró excusa razonable al hecho de que Hao de pronto se aproximase de esa manera a él, se continuó repitiendo que era un idiota por hacer un elefante de la mosca. Era idiota, idiota, idiota...

Hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir y el atleta entró.

-Aquí está -dijo, sonando amable, cosa que siempre contrariaba un poco a Lyserg.

Sabía de vista y de oído, que el chico no era la amabilidad en persona y que las burlas, los insultos y el descaro le salían tan naturales como respirar. Pero aquel no era el caso con Lyserg. Tampoco era que Hao intimidase y le hiciese la vida imposible a todo pobre diablo que se cruzase en su camino, pero los pocos comentarios que perdía con Lyserg eran en su mayoría juguetones y sazonados con esa inesperada amabilidad. Era extraño, pero Lyserg se decía que su suerte de amistad era tan irrelevante, que no valía la pena gastar bromas pesadas en él.

-Gracias -murmuró mientras que recibía la taza.

Pero ofrecerse a traerle chocolate caliente era otro cosa, ¿cierto?

La taza por suerte no estaba demasiado caliente, aunque de todas maneras tuvo cuidado al sujetarla. Vapor salía del envase y el olor achocolatado le hacía agua a la boca. Olvidó por un segundo a Hao y su susurro junto a su oído, y se dedicó a soplar y remover con la cuchara el espeso líquido marrón. Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de tomar el primer sorbo, cuando su mirada recayó nuevamente sobre Hao y los penetrantes ojos de este, los cuales permanecían clavados en él.

-¿P-pasa algo? -farfulló, agradeciendo no sonar demasiado hostil.

Pero Hao solo se rió.

-Nada, solo te observaba.

-Ah...

Ok… ¿qué se suponía que debía responder a eso?

Quiso dar un sorbo, ahora sí, pero Hao no dejaba de mirarlo y aquello como que lo comenzaba a poner nervioso.

-¿Te incomodo? -preguntó Hao como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, y se puso de pie.

Lyserg negó energéticamente, volviéndose rápidamente a su bebida. ¿Incómodo él? Por favor, si ese bastardo seguía acercándose así a él, con esa mirada devoradora, moriría de un paro y nada lo devolvería al mundo de los vivos. Claro que no estaba incómodo. Oh, mierda, ¿por qué diablos no lo detení...?

-¿Sabes? Pienso que en este momento te ves tan apetecible -ronroneó Hao, quien había terminado de invadir su espacio personal, estando sobre SU cama a cuatro, acorralándolo con su chocolate caliente contra la pared-. Mucho más que cuando murmuras mi nombre entre sueño.

Alguien dígale que le estaban jodiendo, aquello simplemente no podía ser verdad. Ok, sí tenía sueños húmedos con el de cabello largo, pero era sencillamente imposible que él... ¿...lo sabía?

estaba cagada, señores, este era su fin.

Tragó, haciendo un esfuerzo por negarlo -¿negar qué?-, pero de su boca no salió nada más que un tímido gemido al sentir los labios de Hao sobre los suyos propios.

La taza de chocolate quedó olvidada sobre su regazo.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Un segundo? No tenía idea, solo sabía que Hao lo había dejado sin habla una vez más, solo que esta vez era realmente serio. ¡Oh, _fuck_, señores, Hao Asakura lo acababa de besar!

Hao rió apenas, separándose de su rostro, sonriéndole casi de manera burlesca. Lyserg se quería morir. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota como para dejar que jueguen así con él? De un brusco empujón quiso apartarlo, pero Hao sujetó su brazo, sin mucho esfuerzo vale decir. Lyserg sentía las lágrimas cerca, no de tristeza, sino de rabia.

¿Qué se creía ese sujeto?

-Quítate, ¿q-quieres? -balbuceó como pudo, queriendo volver a empujarlo, sosteniendo fuertemente su taza.

-¿Por qué? No me vas a decir que no te gustó -contestó Hao como si nada.

Lyserg lo miró furioso, pero la sonrisa, oh esa odiosa sonrisa tan seductora, seguía pegaba en su tan horrorosamente perfecta carota. Le daban ganas de patalear ante la impotencia.

-Lo deseabas -susurró Hao entrecerrando los ojos y estirando una mano, la cual fue detenida por Lyserg.

Un segundo más tarde, había volteado su taza sobre la cabeza del atleta y este abrió los ojos como platos, pero para empeorar las cosas, la mano de Lyserg resbaló hasta aterrizar sutilmente sobre la mejilla de Hao.

Pasó un buen puñado de segundos en silencio antes de que cualquiera de los dos reaccionase. Hao se puso de pie, alejándose de él.

-Eres muy raro, sabías? -murmuró mientras ignoraba el líquido caliente y se sobaba el cachete-. Realmente podría haber jurado que te morías por mí...

Lyserg comenzaba a cuestionarse qué le había visto. Pero Hao siguió:

-Supongo que me equivoqué...

El de cabello verde se detuvo por un segundo, escuchando atentamente. Acaso sonaba... ¿desilusionado? Se giró con cuidado, mirando al más alto, el cual ya estaba en su lado de la habitación, dándole la espalda y sacando una toalla de la cómoda.

-E-espera...

Silencio, y Hao se volvió, con una apenas perceptible expresión de sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

-¿A-a dónde vas?

Bravo, Lyserg, hoy te llevas el premio al más idiota.

-A bañarme -dijo Hao, su voz recalcando la obviedad de la situación y empeorándola de paso.

Lyserg se preguntó cómo diablos no le dolía el líquido caliente. ¿O tal vez solo fingía indiferencia? Ah, pero claro, cómo no estar pensando en eso en ese momento, cuando acababa de golpear a su fantasía.

-Ah, claro -dijo Lyserg y una risa nerviosa escapó a sus labios.

Se paró también, viendo que había chocolate sobre sus sábanas. Soltó un débil suspiro, creyendo que Hao ya había ido al baño que los dos compartían. Sin embargo no era así. El castaño alzó una ceja, observándolo. Luego, de un segundo al otro, estaba de nuevo parado a su lado, tomándolo del brazo. Lyserg se giró asustado, mirándolo extrañado.

-Me gustas -dijo el atleta simplemente y esta vez fue el turno de Lyserg de sorprenderse-. Y nada...

Lo soltó, volviendo a alejarse de él. Lyserg lo seguía con la mirada, estupefacto y sin poder reaccionar.

-¿Q-qué? -logró por fin articular cuando Hao se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, entre él y la puerta.

Hao solo se encogió de hombros y quiso seguir su camino.

-Espera.

Se detuvo una vez más, girándose.

-No necesito que me digas que lo sientes o algo así -dijo simplemente, sin mostrarse muy afectado por la situación.

Lyserg abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Mira -prosiguió Hao-, solo hay que actuar como si esto no hubiera sucedido, ¿ok?

Lyserg casi asintió por reflejo, pero luego reaccionó y sacudió fuertemente la cabeza.

-¡No! -exclamó y Hao frunció el ceño.

-¿No? -repitió Hao-. ¿Eres homofóbico?

-¿Eh?

Ok, esto se estaba poniendo muy raro.

-N-no, yo solo... Lo siento -Hao bufó y puso los ojos en blanco-, no debí haberte tirado el chocolate caliente. Yo... no sé por qué reaccioné así...

-Lo comprendo, obviamente no te lo esperabas -dijo Hao volviendo a calmarse algo-. Nadie podría haberlo hecho...

-No -volvió a replicar Lyserg-, no por eso... es... yo no sé por qué reaccioné así, si tú también me gustas.

Esa definitivamente Hao no se lo esperaba. Abrió la boca ligeramente, pero luego tuvo que reírse y así lo hizo. Se rió tanto que, al terminar, tuvo que secarse varias lágrimas.

-En serio -rió todavía y Lyserg frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué acaso no me crees? -siseó molesto, arrepintiéndose de haberse confesado.

Pero Hao negó.

-No, sí te creo -dijo con una divertida sonrisa-, es solo que... Ya te lo he dicho, eres muy raro.

Lyserg puso los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos. Notó entonces que Hao se volvía a acercar y aquello lo puso tenso. El atleta sonrió, quedando parado delante de él, observándolo.

-¿Q-qué? -farfulló Lyserg, desviando la mirada.

Mierda, se había sonrojado y Hao seguía sonriendo tan condenadamente sexy.

Hao, harto de observarlo simplemente, lo tomó del mentón y lo besó. Pudo sentir el ligero temblor que sacudió al chico de los cabellos verdes y por ello lo tomó de los brazos.

-Creo que fui algo precipitado hace un rato -murmuró contra los labios del inglés, el cual estaba rojo hasta las orejas y no respondía-. Lyserg.

Este quería reírse de puros nervios.

-A-ah... ¿Ah?

Hao volvió a reír, empujándolo de nuevo sobre su cama, ignorando el hecho de que esta estaba cubierta de chocolate, y lo besó de nuevo de manera lenta y calmada. Lyserg solo cerró los ojos, disfrutando por fin de aquel contacto físico que estaba estableciendo con él.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Hao seguía observándolo, sonriente.

-Creo que sobran las palabras -dijo simplemente y se paró.

Le sonrió de manera perspicaz, robándole otro beso antes de correr a la ducha. Hacía frío.

Lyserg sonrió, parecía un idiota enamorado y sí, lo era. Se tocó los labios con cuidado, como si temiese encontrarlos demasiado fríos y que todo terminase siendo fantasía. Pero estaban cálidos (por la calefacción y el chocolate caliente más que nada) y todo se había dado. Sonrió todavía más, poniéndose de pie, y se acercó a su escritorio.

Sacó papel y pluma, y le escribió a su madre, avisando que no regresaría a casa por las vacaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, las aclaraciones:<strong> este no es un one-shot, pero por ahora lo voy a dejar ahí, ya que tengo demasiados fics en proceso y quiero primero terminar con algunos antes de seguir con este, por lo que subí solo el primer capi como un one-shot introductorio (por eso por ahora está como "complete"). En otras palabras, si lo agregan a alertas tal vez en un año reciban un mail del segundo capi XD los reviews son más que bienvenidos :3


End file.
